Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-027617 discloses a substrate processing method in which a substrate on which a film to be processed is formed is disposed in a processing chamber of an oxygen-containing atmosphere having a gas flow rate of 10 cm/sec or less, and the substrate is irradiated with ultraviolet rays to remove a part of the film to be processed from the substrate.